


The One With the Sudden Dance-off

by Afoolforatook, alphaparrot, Amber_Aglio, BrianneABanana, delta_altair, Nemomo, satariraine, StoryWeaverKirea, TesseractTown, TheCraftyNinjaCat, thedarkpoet, Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday Party, Dancing, Don't know who's birthday it was by the end, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nonsense game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaparrot/pseuds/alphaparrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_altair/pseuds/delta_altair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemomo/pseuds/Nemomo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satariraine/pseuds/satariraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraftyNinjaCat/pseuds/TheCraftyNinjaCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkpoet/pseuds/thedarkpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: A birthday celebration ends in a dance-off but who's birthday is it? Velvet? Blake? We just don't know.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Nonsense Game





	The One With the Sudden Dance-off

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Nonsense Game (Fair Game Effect Discord server) for the prompt Shade Academy: Birthday Celebration
> 
> Writers in order:
> 
> Nemomo  
> Afoolforatook  
> TesseractTown  
> satariraine  
> alphaparrot  
> delta_altair  
> thedarkpoet  
> Amber_Aglio  
> Victorious56  
> BrianneABanana  
> TheCraftyNinjaCat  
> StoryWeaverKirea

The sun was pretty high this afternoon, as it always was any afternoon of any day here, apparently, and strangely no one had woken her up this morning. It was Sunday, yes, but still. The world was too much of a mess right now for her to miss training sessions, even if they were optional.

She was often woken up by the sound of Coco slamming the door open, more often than not followed by a loud "Wake up, sleepyhead !" from any of the students Coco may have brought with her. Her fanclub had more and more members as the days passed, and it's not like Velvet minded.

Well, yes, she minded a bit. Seeing Coco followed by fans was maybe a bit, tiny bit annoying. But that wasn't important right now.

What was important was that it was past 1pm, the sun was at its highest and no one had woken her up.

The Faunus jumped out of bed and immediately washed her hands, before taking her scroll and checking the latest messages.

Alright. One from Coco, one from Yatsuhashi and... Six from Fox ?

The ones from Fox caught her attention.

"What is this." She muttered, eyebrows slightly frowned and bunny ears confused.

_ VELVET _

_ THE _

_ OK _

_ COME OUT FOR A SECOND _

_ PWEASE _

_ WE NEED YOU OUTSIDE _

The messages were all from an hour ago. The Faunus quickly checked Yatsu's ( _ could you come :3 _ ) and Coco's ( _ your bunny butt is required here _ ) messages before dressing up with her usual brown suit, not forgetting to take her camera with her.

Velvet ran to the training area, and quickly found herself surrounded by joyful, enthusiastic people.

"Happy birthday !!!" Screamed everyone when she showed up.

Oh. Yes. It was her birthday today.

.....Oops ?

* * *

  
  


Blake smiled as everyone rushed towards her. Yang was the first to reach her and sling her arms around her neck, laughing as the rest of the group piled in on the hug. 

She laughed as they dragged her toward the obviously lovingly, if not somewhat clumsily, homemade cake. She was reminded of the last time they’d gathered around a cake like that. So much had changed. But they were still all together, and now that they’d finally made it to Shade and reunited with teams CFVY and SSSN their family had grown once again. There was so much still ahead of them, but in that moment, she was glad to get lost in the little things, like Yang bringing her that first slice of cake, or Ruby buzzing around Velvet talking about her new modifications to Anesidora, or Sun and Neptune laughing with Oscar and Jaune. 

The adults hung back, watching the group of teens enjoy the well deserved celebration. 

* * *

  
  


Team RWBY and her friends were dancing around when Ruby turned to her friends.

“We should dance!”

Weiss looks to Ruby almost confused, they were already dancing around the floor having fun.

“Aren’t we already dancing?” Weiss asks with a cocked eyebrow.

“We need to have partners instead of just dancing around!” Ruby proposes.

Weiss walks up to Ruby with what almost looked like a smirk on her face, “If you so propose Ms. Rose.”

Yang then partners up with Blake and they start dancing with each other. It wasn’t slow dancing, but more dancing in time with each other as they flowed in a circle around the room.

“I took you for more of the… slow dancing type,” Ruby mentions to Weiss.

“I am, but if you tempt me to dance such as we are now… all bets are off the table. Now, we all know  _ you _ aren’t the slow dancing type. Though the other pair aren’t any better than us. Maybe it just runs in your family that slow dancing isn’t a thing.”

“It probably is, we were chaotic children, unlike you.”

Weiss rolls her eyes as they dance, “At least I have more manners.”

* * *

  
  


Ruby smiles in reply, offering Weiss a shrug. “And at least  _ you’re  _ dancing! Unlike  _ some  _ people.”

At that comment, pointed and obvious to their group about who Ruby’s talking about, Blake sends them both a smile from her place nearby, fondness ever evident, while Yang twirls her around to the beat of the music. Weiss rolls her eyes again while Ruby grins, proud.

“I doubt there’s anything we can do to make those two dance.”

Yang nods, casting a quick glance towards the tables. While those two weren’t the only pair or group not dancing, she had to wonder what kind of conversation was keeping them from joining in. “I bet you 5 lien that they won’t leave the snack bar, sis.”

Ruby grins, eyes alight, as she stops in her tracks, spinning on her toes and twirling to turn towards her sister. As she crosses her arms, chest puffed out, Blake and Weiss sigh, sharing a smile over their shoulders. They know full well what that look in their leader’s eyes meant. 

The challenge has been accepted. 

“And _ I’ll _ take that bet! Let’s get Uncle Qrow on the dance floor.”

* * *

  
  


Ruby marched across the room to Qrow's table, Yang in tow. Qrow was hunched over the table, chatting quietly with Clover. Clover was leaning into the conversation, his waistcoat falling forward just far enough to reveal the tip of his scar.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby declared, leveling a finger at him. "My sister thinks she can defeat you on the dance floor!"

"That so, firecracker?" Qrow asked Yang, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh I know it, old man," Yang replied with a smirk. "I've got the moves, and you've lost the groove!"

Qrow sat in silence, sizing up Yang with a slight smirk. He looked over to his partner, eyebrows raised in question. Clover responded with a slight nod and a wink.

"Alright, kid, you're on," Qrow said, rising from his seat. Clover leaned back in his own chair, one eyebrow raised in bemusement.

"A dance off!" Ruby shouted from the chair she had climbed. The room's noise subsided. "Qrow! Vs! Yang!" The room responded with a chorus of cheers. "But wait!" she cried, sweeping her hand across the room, then flashing two fingers in front of her face. "Doubles!" 

The cheers erupted into whoops and hollers, and Ruby glanced back and winked at Qrow, Yang, and Clover's reddening faces.

* * *

  
  


“Uhhh I don’t know, Ruby,” Qrow began.

Clover interjected as he backed a few feet away, “I’m not a great dancer, you see-”

“Clover!” Ruby pointed a finger directly at him, making him freeze. “It’s for the  _ birthday party _ !” she pleaded, silver eyes wide. 

Oh no. He glanced at Qrow, hoping his expression conveyed his ‘ _ how am I supposed to say no to her?’ _ feelings well enough. Qrow sighed, then waved Clover over. 

With a fist pump of success, Ruby hopped down off the chair and made her way to the center of the room. “Weiss, music please!” 

As Yang joined her sister, Clover approached Qrow. His partner glanced at him, and asked, keeping his voice low, “You really can’t dance?” 

“Unfortunately, no,” Clover replied. “Do you get challenged to dance competitions often?”

“Not as often as video game tournaments.”

An up-beat, techno song started playing from the speakers, and the room cheered again. Yang rolled her shoulders while Ruby pointed at the pair. “You two are going down!

* * *

As she spoke, the room was plunged into silent darkness, and for one hopeful moment Clover thought that he might yet escape from this event unscathed. Sure, this power cut might herald a Grimm attack, but it would be better than embarrassing himself in front of Qrow’s nieces. But as he dropped to a combat-ready crouch, the music surged, and two spotlights converged on where he and Qrow were standing.

Clover realized his mistake as another pair of spotlights lit Ruby and Yang. The younger huntress was perched on her sister’s shoulder, both girls flexing their muscles in a powerful pose. Clover looked to his left and saw that Qrow had posed as well, fingers resting gently on his forehead and chin tipped down.

As the beat picked up, Yang tossed Ruby effortlessly, letting her sister twirl through the air as she stomped in time with the drums. Clover was allowed to stare only for a moment before a hand grasped his, and he allowed Qrow to pull him into a spin.

“Come on, lucky charm,” Qrow breathed, as their bodies pressed together. “Don’t you want to win your first dance off?”

* * *

  
  


Clover’s breath hitched. He swallowed and tried to make sure his feet didn’t miss the rhythm, but judging by Qrow’s knowing smirk, he failed to hide the fluster caused by their proximity, by the intimate feeling of bodies flush against each other in an energetic dance.

“Oh, I already have my prize right here,” Clover quickly regained his balance and whispered directly into Qrow’s ear, using the distraction to steal the leading role from his partner. He refused to acknowledge that he was somewhat out of his element, used to the prim and proper dancing of Atlas, but he was sure some of those moves could be made more exciting with a bit of imagination.

He looked in Qrow’s sparkling red eyes and carefully adjusted his hold to prepare for a simple lift. Qrow read his intention easily and went with the motion, jumping up and firmly holding onto Clover’s shoulders. They twirled as the music flowed, and Clover found his own smile mirrored on Qrow’s face.

“You don’t know what you’re starting, lucky charm,” Qrow said as Clover put him down somewhat apprehensively, just in time for the chorus. “Hope you’re not afraid of heights, because I’m about to rock your world.”

Clover would have laughed at the cheesiness of the line if he didn’t know Qrow was perfectly serious. At that point, Clover had already forgotten about the dance-off, too focused on keeping up with Qrow and enjoying every second of it.

* * *

Qrow wasn’t used to this feeling of confidence— not away from battle, anyway. But it was easy with Clover. That positivity was contagious, and he had never felt it more than at this moment. Was this how life was for some people, all the time? He couldn’t begin to imagine that feeling.

But for now, in this moment, he was prepared to enjoy it. And he wanted to surprise Clover, to see those green eyes widen in astonishment at Qrow’s actions.

The strength of Qrow’s upper body was deceptive.  _ Quantity doesn’t always beat quality _ , as he had told other people on many occasions.

He was depending on that quality as he and Clover circled round each other. Qrow indicated, with a lift of an eyebrow and the raising of a shoulder, what his intentions were. Sure enough, Clover’s eyebrows raised as he moved closer to Qrow. “You sure about this?”

“Have a little faith, Captain. You’re dancing with the big boys now.” Qrow smirked as he moved his hands to Clover’s hips. “You ready for me?” He threw in a wink for good measure.

“Do your worst,” laughed Clover. He was caught in a feedback loop of exuberance, seeing a side of Qrow he’d never known before.

With a slight bend of his knees, Qrow lifted Clover off his feet, continuing the movement and throwing him up into the air. It wasn’t far, but Clover wasn’t expecting an actual throw, and as he came down he grabbed awkwardly at Qrow’s shoulders. The two men lost their balance, sprawling in an ungainly heap on the dancefloor. Clover pushed himself up slightly, a worried look on his face.

“Qrow, are you okay?”

Qrow lay still beneath him, his eyes closed. Just as Clover was about to get worried, Qrow’s eyes opened, and he let out a shout of laughter.

“Soldier-boy,  _ your face _ !”

* * *

Clover sighed in relief that Qrow seemed alright enough to laugh at his panicked concern. Deciding to get back at him for causing him embarrassment, he dropped all his weight on Qrow, who let out an  _ ‘oof.’  _ “Good to know you’re fine you shameless ol’ bird.”

Qrow kept laughing, but he was wheezing more so now. “I’m more sturdy than that Cloves!”

A mischievous smile graced Clovers face. “Oh yea?” he said, a moment before lifting his hands and feet off the ground, balancing his torso on Qrow completely.

“OH GODS OK CLOVER YOU WIN-” Qrow wheezed. Clover took his weight back off Qrow and chuckled.

“Serves you right for surprising me like that! Now come on, let’s get off the floor. We’ve probably been down here for a couple of minutes already.” Clover raised himself off Qrow and stood, holding out his hand to heft Qrow up to him. He wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered in his ear, “I know somewhere more private we can go.” 

* * *

Qrow gasped as he was lifted off the ground, Clover heaving him into a bridal carry. Giddy from the sudden rush of adrenaline, he looped his arms around Clover’s neck and pressed their lips together.

“Ew, ew,  _ EW! _ Old people kissing!” Ruby cringed, turning away.

“Ughhh...save it for the bedroom!” Yang groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Tai chuckled, pointing a thumb towards his daughters, “You two better head out before they vomit. This place is already going to be hard enough to clean.”

With a cocky wink in Tai’s direction, Clover carried Qrow out the doorway, the shape-shifter laughing the whole time.

* * *

  
  


“Well that was the most fun I’ve had in a long time, did you see the look on their faces? Priceless!” Qrow told Clover, who was still carrying him, as they made their way to their room.

“That was pretty funny!” Clover replied with a smile which soon turned into a salacious smirk. “But you know, I have one more present for you and I think you’re going to enjoy it even more.”

“Does it involve the bed?” Qrow asked in a sultry voice while he fluttered his eyelashes at his boyfriend. It always got to Clover. Always.

“I mean, it doesn’t have to but it would be more comfortable.” Clover said with a wink.

Qrow leaned into Clover’s ear and, in a husky voice, whispered, “Well then, lead the way, lover boy.”

Clover ran the rest of the way.


End file.
